1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing a digital image signal, and a recording medium having recorded thereon the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera generates an image from light incident to a subject. The quality of the image is affected by the direction in which an external light strikes the subject and is reflected off the subject and is then received by the digital camera. Often, the user of the digital camera can check whether the subject is properly illuminated from an image displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen in a live-view mode. For example, using the live-view mode the user can often discern that back lighting will result in a poor image quality. However, the resolution of the LCD screen used for the live-view mode may be poor making it difficult for a user to determine the direction of an external light and whether the quality of the image with be good.